Princess Yelcorn/russgamemaster
Bio The fastest and most physically fit of the Russcorn Six, Yelcorn is right up there with Sonic The Hedgehog, complete with a similar attitude. Idolizing the blue hedgehog himself, she loves extreme sports. Usually she holds back to ensure that non-speedsters can keep up with her, but around other speedsters, she can go all out. Her weapon is a pair of spiked yoyos. Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarters Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Determined - immune to Stun and Fear effects Fastest of the Russcorn Six - takes two actions per round but has low base damage. Attacks ignore avoidance, protect, and counter effects. Chance to magically precounter any attack, causing Pain and Withered. Chance to dodge attacks. Immune to Immobilized and Opportunity and Targeting effects. Attacks L1 - Super Fast Hoof Strikes Unarmed Melee One Enemy 10 hits (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. (self) Rising Up - gains Fortified, Strengthened, Agile, or Focused. L2 - Taunt Them Multi-Function Catch me if you can! Buff Self 2 round cooldown (self) Catch me if you can! - Protects allies from single-target and area attacks. Further increases evasion. Fear the Yelcorn! Debuff All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Subtle - does not trigger most status effects (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion (enemy) Cower - attacks have a chance to fail. (enemy) Broken Will - reduced damage on next attack You CHEATER! Debuff One Enemy 3 round cooldown (special) Subtle - does not trigger most status effects (enemy) Nerfed - used to be cool, but now it sucks. (all stats decreased) L6 - Spiked Yoyo Multi-Function Sideways Swing Slashing Ranged 4 hits All Enemies (enemy) Tenderized - takes increased damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when performing hostile actions (enemy) Wide-Open - takes increased damage from melee attacks (self) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage Overhead Slicer Slashing Ranged One Enemy 3 hits (special) Exploits Tenderized - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (special) Exploits Bleeds - does extra damage to bleeding enemies (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits Swing Kick Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special)Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents counterattacks (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit Shocker Ranged Electric Slashing Both yoyos latch onto enemy and electrocute him. One Enemy 6 hits (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Guaranteed Hit (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% damage and cannot crit L9 - The Most Dangerous Race Summon Tech Explosion Melee All Enemies 3 round cooldown - starts cooled down Yelcorn dashes off the screen, then a bunch of pod racers hit every enemy. 45 hits (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage while Focused, Fortified, Agile, Strengthened, Healing, or Shielded (enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Aviary Big Mouth Bloodlust Bodies in Motion Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic Furry Haste Hoofing It Russcorn Six Swingers Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Flying Category:My Little Pony Category:Russcorn Six Category:Non-Marvel Category:Female Category:Scrappers